


Royal Fanboy

by Wolf_007



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_007/pseuds/Wolf_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe discovers that Nick’s boss is the person he always wanted to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=434119#cmt434119) at [Grimm_Kink](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org).

Nick stands in Monroe’s living room holding a warrant for a case not all related to Monroe. He’s waiting for the Blutbad to tell him whatever information he needs, but Monroe isn’t focused on Nick. He jumps on the piece of paper and rips it out of Nick’s hand before Nick can even explain that it’s not for him.

“Can I keep it?” Monroe questions after he looks over the paper carefully. “I want to add it to my book.”

The question throws Nick so Nick just stares at Monroe oddly. Monroe ignores his gaze and focuses on the signature before waving the paper at Nick.

“Is this an original?”

“Original?”

“Yes. Like this is signature signed be the actual signatory and not photocopied?”

“We don’t make a habit of photocopying our search warrants.” Nick explains calmly.

Monroe lets out a delighted scream that sounds like a preteen girl who has just met her celebrity crush for the first time. Nick continues to stare at his friend. He has never seen Monroe be anything besides slightly pissed off at the world. Monroe waves the paper as he does a little dance.

“This is Sean Renard’s signature.” Monroe says as if this explains everything.

“Yes.” Nick responds. He still isn’t sure what’s going on.

“Wait!” Monroe cries. He stops dancing to look at Nick as if something just occurred to him. “You had to get this from somewhere. That would mean you know him? You know Sean Renard?”

Nick nods slowly. He’s afraid of how Monroe might act next.

“Oh my God! You know Sean Renard!” Monroe shouts.

“Yeah. He’s my boss? Do you know him or something?”

Monroe is having a little trouble breathing at this point. Nick shoves him down on the couch and pushes his head in between his knees. Monroe takes a couple of deep breaths before Nick allows him to sit back up. He looks only a little bit calmer when Nick takes a step back.

“I don’t know him personally, but he’s royalty! I’ve always wanted to meet him! Who wouldn’t want to meet royalty?!?!”

Nick pales and doesn’t respond directly to Monroe. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. Monroe can hear the phone stop ringing when someone answers. Nick starts in without a greeting.

“Here I am, avoiding telling you about the weird stuff in my life because we’ve just started seriously dating, yet you already know about it because you run the place? Do you get off on watching me fail?”

The person on the other end responds. Monroe isn’t listening though. He dances excitedly trying to take the phone out of Nick’s hand to talk to the other speaker.

“Let me talk to him.” Monroe keeps insisting.

Nick gives him a dirty look as he tries to keep out of Monroe’s reach. Then he trips and the phone goes flying out of his reach to make an impact with Monroe’s wood floors. Nick and Monroe look at each other and then at the phone. They both dive for the phone at the same time. Nick lands on it first, but Monroe is on top of him seconds later. In the brief struggle, Nick manages to emerge victorious with the phone clutched in his hand.

“Sorry.” He apologizes to Renard. “I’m at Monroe’s, and I think he’s about to have a stroke because I know you. We can talk about the whole keeping secrets thing later, but we are going to talk about it.”

“He knows I exist?” Monroe calls out. He moves closer to Nick like he might try to grab the phone again.

“Going now.” Nick says. He hangs up and shoves the phone in his pocket where Monroe can’t reach it.

He turns to look at his friend not expecting to have Monroe tackled him to the ground. He is definitely not expecting to find Monroe kissing him roughly. The Grimm shoves him off.

“What the hell?”

Monroe looks pleased with himself and more than a little dazed. “I kissed the same lips Sean Renard has kissed.”

Nick moves as far away from Monroe as possible. Monroe seems to come to his senses and looks at Nick hopefully.

“So, when can I meet him?”


End file.
